Day off
by lostinyourgaze123
Summary: It was snowing and had completely covered death city. Classes have been canceled at the DWMA and all the student were at home, stuck. The roads were closed and the weather advisory recommended to stay indoors. It was the biggest blizzard in 20 years that the city has ever had. But dose this storm make Soul admit his feelings for Maka? SoMa fluff. Rated T for mild cursing
1. Bored

It was snowing and had completely covered death city. Classes have been canceled at the DWMA and all the student were at home, stuck. The roads were closed and the weather advisory recommended to stay indoors. It was the biggest blizzard in 20 years that the city has ever had. And no one could get in and out of buildings because of it. So they had to sit tight and wait out the storm.

 **Maka's POV.**

For the first time in a VERY long time, I am BORED. I have read through all the books on my shelf and the dictionary TWICE. I lay on my bed and just stare at the ceiling _._ "I'm so bored." I mumble. _Mabey I should go do something less boring._ I thought to myself. _Mabey I can try that new stance professor stein taught me._ I stood up and stretched my right arm out in front of me and cleared my head. I slowly lowered my arm to the floor and lifted my left leg up behind me, balancing myself on only my leg and concentrated, hard. I had to have a sound mind and a sound body to accomplish this. It was kind of like yoga only without any complicated stretches and movements. I stayed in that position for about 30 minutes, totally unaware that Soul was in my room, staring.

 **Soul's POV.**

I was lying on the couch, trying to find something worth watching. I flipped though the channels, only finding static from all the snow on the satellite dish. I flipped off the TV and strolled into the kitchen to look for a snack. It was so quiet in the apartment that I could hear Maka mumble something I couldn't quite catch. I looked through the cupboards and found a half-eaten bag of stale chips, and some empty cereal boxes. "Who the hell puts an empty box back?" I question. And then remember I was the one who always dose that. I open the fridge and find some ham and lettuce, perfect for a sandwich. I take these out and some mayo, and start assembling the sandwich. I plop down on the couch and start eating. Halfway through my sandwich, I notice it's eerily quiet, even for Maka. I finish my food and walk over to Maka's room and slightly open the door, just to peak at what she's doing. I see Maka in the soul calming position Professor Stein taught us. (Mostly taught to Maka, I wasn't paying attention.) Only she was in her mini skirt, and the position required one leg in the air almost above your head, and Maka was doing just that. You can clearly see her black and white panties, which made my face turn undoubtingly cherry red, and boiling hot. I just couldn't move, let alone look away. I always thought Maka had a flat chest and a tight ass, but from this angle, she looked like Tsubaki in cosplay. I was frozen in place, staring. I never noticed how Maka's long, slender legs and flat tummy emphasized her physique. She was just so beautiful. I almost wanted to lift her on her feet and say sorry for all the mean comments I made about her body. I stepped toward Maka and jerked her up. I still feel stupid for doing this, but, I kissed her.


	2. sorry for every thing

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I felt a pair of strong hands jerk me up from my calming position. I was already in the third stage into the calming "abis", as professor Stein calls it. The first stage is when you relax your body and slip into a sort of trance. The second stage is kind of like a chat room, and you can pick who you want to talk to. But they have to be in the calming abis to communicate to you. Miss Marie is always in the calming state to talk to any student who want to ask questions by secret means. Miss Marie is a death scythe, level three, the highest level there is. She has the ability to talk to five communicators at a time, but I was the only one in the abis today. I was interrupted by a set of soft lips on mine. I wasn't fully aware of the situation, but I noticed that Miss Marie quickly fading out of communication, and I didn't know what was happening. The thing that keyed me into that it was from my side, is that Miss Marie had a confused look on her face, and then completely disappeared. I was aware now, that my lips were locked into someone else's, but whose? I opened my eyes and saw the hell was he doing kissing of all people me?! I tried to back away but he pushed me into a nearby wall, and kissed me harder. I finally gave in, and brought my hands up from his chest, and around his neck, tangling my fingers in his unruly hair. He brought his hands down from gripping my arm, to my waist. Eventually the need to breath was overwhelming and we broke the kiss, stared into my eyes, and I into his crimson. "I'm sorry." He said. " _What?! Sorry for what? This was not like Soul."_

"Umm, sorry for what?" I asked nervously. "For everything I said about your body. You're beautiful." He said in reply. I was in shock. This was the first time soul has ever apologized sincerely, and it was about my tiny body? I was probably blushing like a maniac right about now. "What makes you say that?" I asked, with a solemn look on my face. His hands were still on my waist, but I wanted them to stay there. "Well, because…" he started, but at that moment there was a knock on the apartment door. "Shit." Soul Whispered. "Now who the hell could that be on a day like this?" He removed his hands from my waist, and walked out of my room. I followed after him. As he opened the apartment door, a short, blue-haired creature crashed into the apartment.

 **Soul's P.O.V.**

I was in Maka's room, KISSING HER. What the hell was I thinking? I was acting like a total idiot, kissing her like that, but I didn't care. I wanted to do this ever since the kishin fight, but never got the guts to do it. I was 17 for crying out loud and I still didn't have my first kiss! She tried to back away, but I was smart. I backed her into a wall, trapping her. She finally gave in. Success! I finally got her. _Shit, I need to breath!_ But I didn't want to back away. By the time I was almost gasping for oxygen, Maka was the one to break the kiss. WOW. She can hold her breath. I wonder if she's done this before. I stared into her eyes, and she in mine. Shit, this is awkward. I need to say something before she breaks my skull with a book. "Sorry." I facepalmed myself mentally. That was so lame. Maka had this confused look on her face. _Shit, shit, shit. What is she thinking?_ I pondered over this. "Umm, sorry for what? _Crap! What do I say?_ " "For everything I said about your body. You're beautiful." I mentally facepalmed again. _That sounded so cheesy!_ Maka's expression changed from confused to shocked. _Damn it! What is she thinking! Did it really sound that cheesy?_ "What makes you say that?" She asked, still with a shocked look on her face. _Crap… Do I have to tell her? Then she'll know I was peeping and staring at her! Well I don't want to lie to her, so I have to tell her._ "Well, because…" There was a loud knock at the apartment door. I was angry and relieved at the same time. _Damn it, whoever you are thank you, but it doesn't mean that I needed it!_ I thought to myself. I let go of Maka and walked out of her room. I had a mental cartoon picture of me being dragged away from her, and me wanting to go back. I reached the apartment door, and as soon as I unlocked it, a crazy blue haired figure was on top of me with its gigantic shoe on my forehead.

Sorry guys for uploading SO late! I was busy with school and what not, and didn't have time to upload. Well I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave a nice review if you liked it! Peace!

(oh, and also, I don't know when Ill be uploading the next and final chapter so please wait. I'm not good with turning things in on time. You can even ask my teachers)

(oh, and Maka did in fact enjoy it)


	3. Don't you believe me?

Re-cap: **Soul's POV**

There was a loud knock at the apartment door. I was angry and relieved at the same time. _Damn it, whoever you are thank you, but it doesn't mean that I needed it!_ I thought to myself. I let go of Maka and walked out of her room. I had a mental cartoon picture of me being dragged away from her, and me wanting to go back. I reached the apartment door, and as soon as I unlocked it, a crazy blue haired figure was on top of me, with his gigantic shoe on my forehead.

 **Maka's POV:**

I hurried into the living room after Soul, only to find him on the ground, with Black Star's shoe on his forehead, mashing Soul's skull into the hardwood floor. "GET THE HELL OFF HIM BLACK STAR!" I screamed. When the smoke cleared, I saw Tsubaki hugging the door frame, with a petrified look on her face. "HAHAHA! I AM A GOD! YOU WILL BOW DOWN TO ME, WORTHLESS SERVANTS!" Screamed Black Star, at the top of his lungs. "Black Star…" Said Tsubaki sheepishly, "Get off of soul!" She commanded in almost a whisper-yell, tugging Black Star off of Soul's unconscious body. Soul was lying on the floor with a dazed look across his features. He had a dirty shoe mark on his face and his eyes in swirls. You can clearly tell that Soul was in his own little world right now, trying to comprehend what just has happened. I bound over to Soul in a flash, and picking up his head and placing it on my lap. I shook him slightly, no luck. I shook him again, this time telling him to wake up. Still nothing. " LOOK WHAT YOU DID, YOU MORON!" I yelled at Black Star, who was being scolded by Tsubaki, with a growing tick mark on her forehead. Black Star looked devastated and guilty, with a blue shadow growing on his face. A tiny little smirk appeared out of the corner of his mouth, and then without warning, he jumped literally through the ceiling, and before the debris and smoke could clear, he was gone. "BLACK STAR!" Screamed Tsubaki. "COME BACK HERE!" Tsubaki looked exhausted. "He's been doing this all day. Going to everyone's apartment to see if they are still at home. He wants to make sure no one will get in his way of trashing the school." She told me with a sigh. "I'll go find him, again." Tsubaki hunched over and walked out of our apartment, closing the door. It was only me and Soul in the apartment now, and he was still unconscious. _Ugg, when will he wake up?_ I thought to myself. _Why was he in my room in the first place? Was he trying to see what I was doing?_ I suddenly remembered what I was wearing. The skirt was a gift from my mother a few years ago, she mailed it to me from Japan. Japan was known for short skirts, and they were kind of small. So I loosened a few stitches and and they fit perfectly. But they were shorter than when she mailed it to me, and my position required my leg to be almost over my head, and that means… _SOUL WAS LOOKING AT MY UNDER WEAR?!_ I snached a book from the counter and brought it down on Soul's skull _._ "AEEEEEE!" Soul jumped up grabbing his head in agony "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" He screamed in my face. "It was for staring at me! Why did you go into my room, and look at me when I was vulnerable?!" I screamed back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN VULNERABLE!? IT'S NOT LIKE THERE ARE KESHINS IN OUR APARTMENT!" He yelled still grabbing his head in pain from the blow. "I MEAN YOU, DUMB ASS! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU COULD OF DONE!" I yelled in response, with Soul still looking pretty agitated. "You kissed me without warning! And I was about to tell Miss Marie something important!" I yelled but with a quieter tone. Soul just stared at me with a questioned face. "Oh, sorry…" he said, with a whisper. _Damn it! There he goes again with this sorry crap! But, he never says sorry to me, even for serious things._

 **Soul's POV:**

From what I can remember, I was squashed into the floor by Black Star's Shoe, and then awoke with a terrible pain in my skull, and Maka holding a thick hardcover book in her hand. "AEEEEEE!" I jumped up grabbing My head in agony "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I screamed in Maka's face. "It was for staring at me! Why did you go into my room, and look at me when I was vulnerable?!" She screamed in return. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN VULNERABLE!? IT'S NOT LIKE THERE ARE KESHINS IN OUR APARTMENT!" I yelled still grabbing my head in pain from the blow. "I MEAN YOU, DUMB ASS! WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE YOU COULD OF DONE!" She yelled in response, she looked pretty agitated. "You kissed me without warning! And I was about to tell Miss Marie something important!" She yelled but with a quieter tone. I just stared at her with a questioned face. "Oh, sorry…" I said, with a whisper. I really didn't mean to interrupt her, after all, she and Miss Marie are special sort of friends, telling everything that is out of place or unusual in our missions, and Miss Marie is like a counselor, correcting Maka in her techniques. "What? You've never said sorry twice in one day ever before." Maka said after the short pause. "Well, I am, don't you believe me?" I asked her, waiting for a response. She never answered, she only blushed and stood up. "I'll be in my room studying." She said, and shuffled toward her room. _Damn it! Why do I always have to be so rude? I only asked her if she believed me! Why does she always run away from her problems?_

Maka's POV

" _Well, I am, don't you believe me?"_ Soul's words still ring in my head. Did he really mean it? Or is it another one of his jokes? I just don't know. It is Soul after all. I smirked as I slid down from my bed. I put on some sweat pants to avoid this kind of situation again. I sat down and started to study.

A few hours later, I was feeling hungry. I strolled into the kitchen, looking for something to eat. I didn't want to make anything, so I just took out some leftover take out. Soul was sitting on the couch, watching TV. I plop down on the other side of the couch eating as I do. "What are you watching?" I mumble with food hanging out of my mouth. Soul jumped at the sound of my voice. "When did you get here?" He asked with a surprised look on his face. _I guess he didn't notice me_. "Just a few seconds ago, didn't you see me come out of my room?" I mumble with food in my mouth. "Oh, I guess I was to focused on the TV." He said with his eyes still glued to his show. "Did you do the assignment Professor Stein gave us?" I asked with half a grin, knowing he didn't complete it. "SHIT!" And in a blink of an eye he was in his room. I knew it. I thought to myself with a smirk. I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the channel to a soap opera I started to watch. _Well that's the last time I'll see him tonight._

 **Soul's POV:**

I was sitting on the couch watch TV, totally not paying attention to the show. I was thinking of earlier. The kiss, which still makes blush, and the argument. Maka still thinks I was lying about me saying sorry. I don't usually apologize for my actions, but since when did these new feeling sprout? I jumped at the sound of Maka's voice. "What are you watching?" I looked over and saw her in sweatpants and holding a box of take out. "When did you get here?" I asked in surprise. "Just a few seconds ago, didn't you see me come out of my room?" She mumble with food in her mouth. "Oh, I guess I was to focused on the TV." I said with my eyes glued to my show. "Did you do the assignment Professor Stein gave us?" She asked me with a half crack of a smile. "SHIT!" I ran to my room and flung out my books onto my desk. If I didn't complete the assignment, he was gonna fail me! I cannot let that happen. I heard over my pencil scribbling the channels change in the living room. That sly bitch. _Well that's the last time I'll see her tonight._

* * *

Thank you everyone who read this story! I hope you will read my new story that will be published sometime this month (March, 2016) I hope you guys enjoyed it! Sorry for making this chapter so long! I didn't want to start a new one so I just piled the ending onto this one. Thank you for reading and please leave a review so I know what to you guys think! PEACE!


End file.
